Strong and Mysterious with a hint of Purity
by hopelessorphanaccount19
Summary: Lena Luthor and Sara Lance/White Canary meet when Sara finds her first save and they realize they cannot live happily without one another.
1. First save

Set: Luthor Corp CEO office. Set before Lena meets Kara but a couple months after she moves to National city. Also, before Sara becomes a Legend but after she leaves Starling City.

.

.

.

Lena Luthor was staring at her computer when she suddenly found her attention jerked towards her door when Jess knocked.

"Excuse me, Ms. Luthor? I'm heading out, have a good weekend and try not to stay here all weekend." Jess said with a compassionate smile.

"Thank you, Jess. I promise I won't. Now please, go home and relax. You really deserve it after this week's crazy." Lena responds with her famous smile.

Jess nods and closes the door gently and proceeds to locks up as she heads out. It is now about seven thirty on a Friday night and Lena has been finished with her paperwork and emails for a few hours now. She'd been stalling so she didn't have to face how alone she felt at home without any friends in this new city and she prayed she'd never have to see her mother again. She's just a girl trying to make a name for herself outside of her family's name, after all.

Lena decided to retire for the week about twenty minutes after Jess leaves but she stops at Noonan's on her way home. She had not eaten since 5AM and just wanted a Kale salad to relieve her hunger induced stomach ache. After she'd gotten her food to go and she was walking to her limo at the corner when shots rang out. Next thing she knew she was being swept away by a man in black through an alley and she thought to herself *if this is it, just let it be quick*

She allowed herself to be dragged away until suddenly his grip on her bicep was no more. She realized he was knocked unconscious by a mysterious woman in a white leather suit with a bow staff that was now helping her back to her feet.

"Thank you. Um, who are you?" Lena said to the woman.

The woman nodded back and said "I am the White Canary, a Vigilante from Starling City. Today is my first day here and you're my first save here."

"Well, you've made quite the impression but I find it hard to believe your parents named you 'White' and you were born into the 'Canary' family so what is your real name?"

"You are right, they didn't" She said with a wink, then she was gone.

Lena smiled to herself and knew this mystery woman would be on her mind for quite a while.

Blinding sunlight crept upon Lena's face this new morning and although she was sleepy, she was excited as she found the motivation of finding her mystery woman again more than enough to get her up and moving. After she'd showered and changed she'd decided to head over to Noonan's for her weekend coffee.

When Lena walked in she was surprised when this new woman with the most vibrant blue eyes she'd even seen was serving a table in the far corner. She was enough of a frequent flyer to know all the workers there and didn't hear anything about a new girl. As this woman walked back behind the counter Lena kept her eye on her, as there was a familiarity about her she couldn't quite name.

The blue eyed woman went to glance at this woman she noticed staring at her when her breath hitched in her throat as she realized who this green eyed woman was. She tried her best to flash a smile and keep moving but she wasn't still confident she'd pulled off her attempt. She also shifted her body when walking to the kitchen and back to her table to ensure the raven haired beauty wouldn't be able to learn her name off of her tag. There was no way she was letting her cover get blown on her second day in town (or at least she'd hoped)!

Lena was intrigued by this woman's suspicious reaction to eye contact with her so she decided to get her coffee for there as well as a bagel but order at a table instead of the counter. Maybe it was because of her last name but this time it seemed different. This time this woman seemed more shy around her than ashamed to even see her.

She requested a table within this blue eyed woman's serving area and was pleased when her request was immediately granted. She was placed at her table and since she already knew what she was going to order she spent the couple of minutes before her mystery waitress came over going over what about this woman seemed familiar.

Her eyes were unforgettable, but she'd never seen them before. Maybe her hair? It was impossible to know how many blondes she'd encountered before and she knew that wasn't enough, 'so what was it' she thought'-then it dawned on her. This woman's lips. She'd been watching her speak to her customer's when she walked in and was mesmerized.

Her train of thought immediately stopped when she heard this woman's voice say "Hi, my name is Sara. what can I get you today-" and then there was silence. Lena knew just then where she'd met this woman. Last night, she'd been saved by a short, but strong woman with small but plump lips with that _exact_ voice. She never saw her eyes the night before as they were covered by the shadow of a nearby streetlight, but she knew. Sara, was the White Canary.

Lena came back to reality when she heard Sara clear her throat and go to speak again when she'd stopped her from speaking again when she said "Sara, is it? Less than twenty-four hours, huh? I would've thought you'd gotten a handle on keeping your identity on hush by now." with a cocky but amused smirk.

"I-um-what..what are you talking about?" Sara said unconvincingly innocent

" Right, so Sara, was it? Can I have an everything bagel with a black coffee? " Lena said with her signature raised eyebrow and her head tilted downwards with that smile. Sara was unprepared for this woman's blinding smile when it hit her hard as all of her blood rushed into her cheeks as she furiously blushed. There was nothing she could say that would counter the blush in her cheeks which was something she envied.

Lena just smiled amused and watched as Sara walked away and back while placing and delivering Lena's order. Lena was a bit confused when she saw Sara blushing but still flattered. Truly, she wasn't gay, but also wasn't happy. She was still interesting in getting to knew this new woman, even if it didn't last.

Once Sara had realized Lena had left she started to freak out internally. She didn't really know anything about this woman who knew her name, secret identity, and workplace...not even her name!

Sara walked over to the table to help bus and collect the check when she noticed a note attached to the check and it read "I know you, but you don't know me..text me if you want to change that :) -your first save" with a ten digit number. She instantly calmed down and found herself smiling even though her co-worker was busting on her for getting a note from a customer.

Lena spent her Saturday afternoon shopping around the city only to find her high off of her interaction at Noonan's earlier had worn off and she was feeling alone again and decided to head home. She nursed two glasses of red wine while responding to emails to keep herself busy. Staying buzzed with those bright blue eyes in her head kept her mind afloat.

A little later that evening Lena decided to self-pamper to boost her mood a bit. She put on her cucumber and ginger mask, filled the bath, and put her favorite sweet rose petal bath bomb to fizzle out in the bath and the smell immediately calmed her. She set her phone within arms distance for personal reassurance, cleaned up, put on music, and sunk into her bath. She nearly forgot about the events of that late morning as she let her mind wander into her happy place.

Sara got off of work about six hours after encountering her first save and had walked home by five thirty to find herself sitting on the floor of her bare studio staring at the note she was left. She realized she was alone in her new city and she had nothing to lose, so she texted this new number.

 **"There's so much I want to learn about you, busy tonight?-Sara"**


	2. Busy Tomorrow?

**"There's so much I want to learn about you, busy tonight?"**

.

.

Lena swears her heart jumped when her happy place was interrupted by her phone dinging. At first she was a little upset as she was in no mood to work this Saturday night but was surprised when she picked it up and found it was a notification from an unknown number. It was Sara. The girl she gave her number to on a whim this morning. She actually wanted to get to know her? Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole. Maybe she was special, or maybe she just didn't realize she was a Luthor.. Either way, she'd enjoy it for now.

She typed and retyped for about five minutes trying to find the right response.

 **"Depends..what did you have in mind?"**

 **"Restaurant with good drinks?"**

 **"I know just the place. Pick you up at seven?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Oh.."**

 **"** ** _I_** **will pick _you_ up at seven :)"**

 **"Oooo, you're good..."**

 **";)"**

Lena immediately jumped out of the bath to get ready for her outing. It was about quarter of six, so she had about an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready, but what to wear? It wasn't a date so she really shouldn't be stressing, right? She's not gay and Sara probably isn't either..'It's not a date so calm down. you're not gay. you're not gay' Lena kept saying to herself. She washed her face, straightened her hair, put it up into a sleek bun, and started putting on light make-up to keep up her clean image.

Sara was beaming a radiant smile in her studio after she sent her last text to her mystery woman. Usually she'd never go out with a girl she didn't know the name of but there was something special about her. She learned during her time with the League of Assassins how to read a person and how dangerous they could be, but she wasn't worried about this one. All she had to focus on was what to wear. Then it dawned on her, was this a date? Did she get asked out? Did she ask this woman out? Sara was bisexual but didn't know if her new woman of interest was gay for sure, but to Sara she seemed unsure of herself when she noticed Sara's reaction to her. She was probably closeted or didn't even know she was gay so Sara knew not to push her tonight and to just dress clean but casual. Maybe just some concealer?

Lena had about forty-five minutes until Sara would be there so she figured she'd better start figuring out what to wear. Not too dressy, as it was really just a casual restaurant, but not too casual either. She spent about thirty minutes picking and discarding outfits until she found the perfect one. Sleek black pants with a yellow and blue patterned dress shirt and matching yellow pumps. It was when she picked out her favorite silver necklace, bracelet, and rose perfume when she heard a knock on her door. It was Sara, and she was early.

Lena took a deep breath and tried her best to walk to the door at a slow enough pace where Sara couldn't hear her rushing to the door. When she got there she was happy to hear Sara taking deep breaths as well. She slowly opened the door when she found herself speechless. Sara was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with black pants and red dress shoes. Her hair was wavy to her shoulders and she was absolutely _breath_ taking. This admirable silence was broken when Sara caught her breath and said "Hey, wow. You-you look incredible. Got a hot date?" blushing a bit. Lena nervously laughed as she looked down deflecting the compliment before she responded " _Me_? I think you mean _you_! You're dressed to make _me_ look bad." with a sweet just smiled as she said "You ready?" as she held out her arm and Lena took it. She loved the way this new woman smelt. Just like a real rose and maybe some brown sugar?

They rode in Sara's car just chatting about their favorite restaurants and holidays until they pulled up. Sara opened Lena's door and helped her out and they walked beside one another. Lena had made reservations earlier so they were immediately seated in Lena's favorite little corner.

Once they were at the table Lena found herself oddly comfortable with this woman who still didn't know her name but she still got lost in her blue eyes. Sara took the compliment as she gazed back but their attention was soon taken by their waiter when he asked what he could get them. They had not even looked at the menu yet when the waiter apologized as he recognized the brunette.

"Oh, please excuse me Ms. Luthor. I did not recognize you. The regular?"

"Yes, please. She'll have the same."

"I will place that immediately and tell the kitchen you're here so they'll rush your order"

"Oh, no need. We're just average customers tonight."

"Okay, yes ma'am." and he scurried away.

Sara seemed lost as she didn't realize this woman she didn't know the name of was somehow well known and maybe even a bit famous. Still, who was 'Ms. Luthor'? What was her significance in town? Sara was still new after all.

"I didn't know I was dinning with royalty tonight" Sara said with a curious gaze.

"Oh, no. Just a regular."

"Hmm...Okay but are you going to tell me what in the world you just ordered me?"

"Oh my-i'm .so sorry. Do you have any allergies? I didn't even-I usually-I was just-i'm so sorry! I-"

"Hey, you're okay. Please, calm down. I don't have any allergies, I just want to know what this beautiful woman in front of me thinks I'm like and what I like."

'Is she-f-fli- _flirting_ with you? Lena calm down, okay? You're not gay. She probably isn't either.. Just act normal.' Is all Lena could say to herself in her head.

Sara noticed how this the brunette got lost in her head after her compliment and decided to slow down. She didn't want to scare off this mysterious woman in front of her. So, Sara reached out her hand to lightly place it on hers which surely grabbed this woman's attention. Sara began to worry she'd gone too far when she felt her tense up and pull back little but was quickly reassured when she felt Lena relax a bit. Sara just shot her a concerned but compassionate smile to reassure this woman as she pulled her hand back to insure she wasn't pushing the woman.

"So, I now know your last name by chance..will you let me know your first so we can be properly acquainted?"

Lena avoided eye contact as she said "Oh..um I-I-don't know, It's just I-"

"Hey, look at me. I won't push you, but I want you to know that _I_ will _never_ judge you. I really only know my boss' name here so whatever you're afraid of, I _promise_ I will not think of you any differently. I am a good listener and I will _always_ listen. You are the first person to show me any kindness in this city and I will do everything I can to treat you the same. You are safe with me, okay?"

Lena was struck in the heart when she heard those words. She did trust this new woman for reasons she couldn't explain, even to herself, and all this woman wanted to do was be there for her. Maybe she should just let her in, just a little. After all this woman wouldn't be the first, nor the last to run away from her due to her name. Even with hearing her last name Sara didn't even flinch. Maybe she'll be different. So, Lena smiled back and relaxed her posture slightly before leaning in a bit.

"It-it's Lena. Lena Luthor?.."

"Lena Luthor, huh? Has a nice ring to it. Fitting for your beauty. I'm not sure how anyone could have anything against such a lovely woman but one thing for sure is that I? I make my own judgments of people and from what I can tell, you only deserve the best and true love and kindness. Honestly." Sara shot her radiant smile at this Lena woman who furiously blushed in return. It wasn't until their food had arrived that they realized they were only inches apart.

They finished their cocktails and meals as they spoke about embarrassing stories, music they like, and their idols. They walked out, got in the car, and drove back to Lena's with their hands nearly touching in a warm, comfortable silence when they pulled up.

"Hey, Sara. Thank you for this evening. I really had a lovely time. Next time, it's on me"

"Oh, so there's going to be a next time? Sounds like a date."

"A date? Oh um-"

"A plan then. Text me?"

"Of course."


End file.
